


How Was Your Day?

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Kitchen Sex, Nick Amaro - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Nick comes home after a rough day at work, and takes it out on you.





	How Was Your Day?

The door slams shut as Nick walks in, his keys jostling between his fingers before he hangs them on the rack. Normally you wouldn’t mind that he was late for dinner, but he was VERY late, and you actually made an effort to cook something tonight. You were trying to put more effort into the little things in your relationship, and just when you thought you’d nailed it, he wasn’t there to appreciate it. 

You glance over at the cold chicken breasts you’d prepared a few hours ago, and stand up. Making your way around the couch, you start toward him as he lets out a long, deep sigh. His shoulders fall as if the entire world was weighing them down. You’ve only been with him for a few months now, but you know that sigh all too well.

“Nick, it’s ten o’clock…” You place your hand on his shoulder, trying not to seem as upset as you are. “I thought we were going to… I looked up a YouTube tutorial for this chicken, and…”

“Shut up.” He stares at you with those eyes. 

“What?!” Did he just say what you thought he just said?

He slides his fingers into your hairline at the base of your neck. “Shut up,” He whispers this time, walking you back against the wall. He presses his hips into yours as he looks you up and down, taking in a deep breath. “Open your mouth.” He orders, brushing his lips over yours.

You let your lips part as he runs his mouth up and down your own, licking and sucking as his grip on your hair gets tighter. He finally kisses you, his tongue slow and languid. His lips are swollen with desire as he takes his time tasting your tongue, teeth, and lips.

His mouth moves to the skin on your jawline as his other hand finds the hem of your jeans. He unbuttons them and slides them down with your underwear; bringing his fingers across your length on their way back. 

You moan as his fingers spread your moisture between your legs, his thumb pressing down on your clit. His tongue sends chills down your spine as it rolls against your neck, trilling a Spanish R into your throat.

“Nicky,” You whisper, pushing your hips into him. You love it when he speaks Spanish, especially when he rolls his R’s and speaks so fast that his words all run together. You move your hand up his back and pull him into you as his fingers slide inside, curling at just the right spot. “Oh God, yes.”

He bites into your neck as he pulls his fingers backward, making your toes curl in your socks. He thrusts them inside of you as he sucks on your flesh, pulling your skin in between his teeth before actually letting go. 

“Ah!” You cry out, looking up at him as he pulls away.

He straightens his digits and slides them out of you, bringing them up to your mouth. His chocolate brown eyes melt yours as he places his fingers on your lips before sliding them onto your tongue. 

“How do you taste, Mami?” He pushes his fingers in a little farther, brushing them against the rough rugae of your tongue.

You suck on his fingers and taste yourself, tangy and sweet against the saltiness of his skin. He bites his lip as you take him in even deeper, your lips encircling his knuckles. You smile around him as he slowly pulls them out, dragging your bottom lip to the tip of your chin.

“Good...sweet…” You whisper, rubbing your hand against his crotch.

He smiles and sucks the remainder of your juices off of his fingers, grabbing your wrist with his free hand. He guides you into the kitchen and lifts you up onto the countertop, the frigid cold granite shocking your warmly perfused skin.

He wastes no time taking off his belt, pants and underwear, shoving them down to his ankles. He stands back up and stares at you, tracing a line down your stomach and between your legs with those same fingers. 

“You look so good.” He licks his lips before grabbing himself and stepping forward. He strokes himself slowly; pressing the tip of his cock against your clit, rubbing it up and down with his head. 

You take in a deep breath as the contact makes your thighs shake in anticipation. Drops of his precum mix with your wetness as you scoot to the edge of the counter. You feel his other hand slide up your thigh as he presses himself into you, closing his eyes as you envelope him inch by inch. 

“Oh Nick,” you groan, his hand reaching your ass and pulling you closer. “Oh my God!” You feel yourself stretch and adjust to his size as his hips rub against your thighs. 

You lift your legs and wrap them around his back as he thrusts into you. Grabbing his tie, you pull him close as your breathing matches his, both of you moaning and groaning into each other. He pumps deeper and harder into you, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves just right. You tighten your grip on his torso, pulling him into you with your feet as you feel yourself on the cusp.

Sex with Nick was never this quick, and neither were your orgasms. He usually took his time to prime you for what he wanted to do to you, making you beg for him to finally fuck you. But today was different; today he must have had a stressful day at work. A day so stressful that all he wanted was to get inside of you and make you come. A day so stressful that he didn’t even apologize for disregarding the hard work you put into dinner. A day so stressful that he would much rather have you for dinner on the kitchen counter.

“Oh my God, I’m going to come!” He whispers into you, moving his hips so fast you can barely keep up.

“Nicky!” You pull him even closer. You wrap your arms around his shoulders as he plows into you, making you scream his name. “Nicky!”

Your stomach muscles contract as your hips jolt forward, almost sending you flying off the counter. Your walls contract and spasm as Nick pulls out, shooting white hot strands all over your stomach and shirt. He grabs himself as he finishes over you, stroking that last bit of cum onto your thigh before collapsing into your arms. 

You close your eyes as he rests against your shoulders, his breathing slowing down. You run your fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. The smell of his endorphin-drenched sweat fills your nostrils, embedding this memory in your brain forever. 

“So, how was your day?”


End file.
